New Life
by XxAkatsukiFanxX
Summary: The Akatsuki are moving to Konoha. This will be mostly recollection of Deidara's. I suck at summary. In-Complete, ratings may change to T if I ever decides to continue... I've legthen the first chapter, even though it's not finished...


**AN: Okay I've lengthen it, for those who are following this, I'm grateful. But don't put too much hope in it, I'm not too confident about finishing the story. There are ten members in the Akatsuki, and it already taken me this long just to write Itachi's. (It's not even done yet TT^TT) Still, I hope you enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, I'm already having problems keeping up with the plot, yet alone think of it.**

It was a bright day in Konohagakure no Sato, the kind of weather the village was famous for, somewhere at the outskirt of the village there was a huge majestic house for ten or more people with walls painted white, which makes it look very high class yet average. A red roof with white fence surrounding it and there was a flower garden that surrounds the house, giving it a 'fairy tale' aura to anyone nearby, it would make anyone want to stop and go in for a rest just to feel a bit of happiness.

Once you enter, there is a huge hall. To the left there is a big living room and adjoined with it is a fancy dining room. Down the hall to the right is the basement or storage, but that's not the main point here.

Inside one of the rooms on the second floor was a person sorting out his possession in his new room. He had just moved into the village. He had golden hair that covers half of his face like a curtain with the rest half tied up into a high pony tail, tanned-colored skin and piercing almond shaped azure eyes, many would have mistaken him for a girl if not for his deep voice.

Sorting out many of his possessions, he was done with the unpacking; all that's left was the box with the gifts that his friends gave him.

The first was a book, on the back, a symbol of the clan this book originated from was printed in the middle, and some of the pages were yellow with age from sitting in the library for a few hundred years back. It's about every form of 'art' used in battle or as a hobby, that includes clay sculpting, painting, sketching, wood crafting and many more, short notes were written on every few pages as flipped through it. When he first received the book, the cover and the back of the book was a shining black that seem to shine in the dark room and yet blend in so well, it was as if someone had been polishing it the whole afternoon specially wanted to make it shine. He was so elated that he even thanked and hugged-in a brotherly way-the person he 'once' swore to defeat someday.

XxxX

Panting as his sweat flow down his face, tired from target practice he sat down under a tree next to the river near their hideout. "Damn it!" he shouted. After practicing for one week straight he was getting nowhere near as good as he was before.

Before he joined the all famous Akatsuki, he spent his childhood in Iwagakure no Sato, his birth place, but he wouldn't call it home. Everywhere he goes people sneer at him saying things or beat him up until he couldn't walk.

Since he was three he had experienced seeing his father and mother killed in front of him trying to protect him by shinobi from Suna and died while holding him in their arms, it was something not a three years old could take.

He, unlike other three years old, don't cry their hearts out or demanded where was his parents, go into depression or suicide after that. He continued what he usually do as if nothing had happened, when his parents were too busy to play with him, he would take his bag of clay and start creating figures while he waits for his parent to come home.

When he was born he was hated by everyone except his parents, he didn't know why and he thought of questioning his parent before but thought that as long as his parents loved him it didn't matter. Everyone hated him in the first place and now seeing he didn't have any reaction after his parent died gave them another reason to hate him.

"He should never have been born; I don't know why they don't just kill him."

"Freak, just go to a hole and die!"

"They took care of IT and it doesn't even appreciate it, you MONSTER!"

These were just a few of the common remarks he often received that he would be startled if they didn't say that.

_He walked through the dirty streets, looking this way and that, jumping behind whatever was around when someone was around. His big azure eyes searched frantically, and he let out a small shriek when he saw something move. His breath caught in his throat when he heard voices. _

_"Where's the freak? We haven't given him a gift today yet."_

_"Maybe he's over there."_

_The voices were getting louder. They were coming for him._

_So there he stood, shaking, too frozen with terror to do anything. __Although it was never shown on his face._

_"There he is!"_

_A group of kids, boys and girls alike, came over to him. They sneered at him._

_He tried to run, but his legs would not move._

_One of them suddenly lashed out at him with a punch, and the others quickly followed._

_He finally managed to move his feet, and he fled swiftly. __He ran until he came to the house where his parents and he used to live. __Once inside, he sits in his corner to feel a moment of comfort. Tears ran down his face, stinging a few cuts as they went._

Outside he may looked like a cold person who didn't care if anyone dies right in front of him right now, he would just gave the body a emotionless stare then walked away but on the inside it's tearing him apart. Whenever he reached home he would spread out every piece he had created on the table and started smash and tear it apart with his bare hands, leaving cuts all over his hands and arms letting the blood flow, then he would broke down sobbing during the night until he fainted.

By the time he was five, he realised he has mouths on his hands and on his chest with a seal on it, he had ask about it before and his mother would always says it a special kind of birthmark since normal birthmark doesn't have specific design and it made him special, to her that is. Now he was under the Tsuchikage care since no matter where he goes, his 'caretakers' would 'accidentally' almost killed him. His mouths are able to create bombs from the clay he feeds into it, apparently his clan's ability was extinct over two hundred years and he was the first of his clan to reactivate it. The Tsuchikage was not going to let this ability go anytime soon not if it would help them win the war.

It started out as another normal day for him. He grabbed a worn out comb from the small table that was pretty much all that took up the space of his so-called 'room' and gently combed through his blond locks. To finish up, he grabbed the headband that he had somehow gained after passing the test at the academy. He was now an official shinobi, a Jonin at that, he's been receiving special training with the Tsuchikage ever since he was taken in to be trained as a weapon, yes he knew about them faking about caring him but he didn't mind as long as it gave him a purpose in life.

He then sat down and grabbed his sandals. He quickly slipped them on, strapping them on and getting up. Grabbing the fingerless gloves, he put it on and ran out the apartment to the kage tower.

Running through the hallways to the Tsuchikage room to receive his daily missions or training, he heard whispers just barely through the walls but he still could make out what are they saying.

"Why do the Tsuchikage don't just get rid of that thing?" "He said that he is just using the brat to win the war against the Yondaime Hokage since his kekkei genkai are rare after the second shinobi war." "Ha! So the brat is only a weapon in our dismay" "And I've heard that after we kill the Hokage the brat is going to be next!" "I'll bet that be it wasn't for his kekkei genkai being this powerful the Tsuchikage would have killed him the day he was born!" and with that the two man laughed.

He just stood there shocked that the person he had recently come to acknowledge as a grandfather figure is going to kill him. Yes, he wanted to have a purpose to live on but not to just be used and thrown away later like some piece of trash. He wanted to live and die for the one precious to him so that's why he always worked hard, so hard that even if he had broken his arms or legs he would continue, trying to make the Tsuchikage proud but now he has given him reasons to hate him.

He stood there, cavernous eyes staring into nothing for a whole minute before coming back to reality. That's when he decided that this place isn't his so called home anymore, after today's practice the first thing he did when he got home was to pack enough things to survive outside, he only took a few things since he didn't really have anything to begin with, all he brought was clothes, food, water, a few kunai and shurikens for defense and his precious clay, it's the only thing to remind him of what he once had...

_'Remember Dei-chan, no matter where we are... __Your tou-san and kaa-san are always there in your heart. _

...a 'family'.

_'And you will always be in ours...'_

But before he left he wanted to make sure they knew that he was someone not to be messed with. He made his way to the kage tower in the middle of the village; he took out his clay and started moulding a C2 bomb, enough to take out three quarter of the village.

After he ran a great distance away from the village, he held up his hand for a hand sign. "Katsu!"

Deciding to push the memory away he stood up, walked to the river to cool himself down.

Upon arrival, the bomber realized that he's not alone. Itachi was sitting on the other side of the river, sitting by the river with his feet in the water. He hid behind a tree trying to see if Itachi is training, maybe he could even try using it.

"You know, it doesn't change anything if you're hiding or not." Itachi said in a monotone voice.

Stepping out of his hiding place, embarrassed that he has been found so soon. "I'm not hiding! I've just decided that I hate to be in your presence that's all..."

"Really? Hm... Too bad, the water it's quite relaxing to soak feet in,"

Itachi continued to stare into the river. "Especially after training for one week straight..."

Shocked by that statement, Deidara knew that he had spent less time in the base but that does not mean that he was training, realizing something.

"Are you spying on me Uchiha?" he almost growled, how can he not feel anyone presence when training.

"It wasn't considered spying if your target knows that you're there..." looking up at Deidara, "or are implying that you didn't notice I was there the whole time..."

"!" At that statement, Deidara's face heat up from anger and embarrassment. "What do you care?!" Deidara spat out. The Uchiha looked at him with impassive eye then went back to staring at the smooth current flowing down the river.

"What? No snide remarks on my inability to do something so simple?" The blonde asked, fully prepared for any comments aimed at him if it were to happen.

Staring at the raven hair shinobi for awhile, Deidara got bored and was prepared to go back to the base without him. _Obviously he's not going to talk-_

"Don't you get tired standing there? You did, after all, train for six hours straight."

_I stand corrected._

"With you here I doubt I can actually get some peace." Deidara said with hint of being annoyed about the fact that he has to spend his time with the Uchiha.

Both shinobi stood there in silence, one not sure how to react while the other simply pretend the other doesn't exist. Only the sound of bird and wind breaking the tension and silence over them.

Deidara sighed, "Don't you take this the wrong way." The blonde walk towards the river, directly opposite of the other and sat down, taking off his shoe, and mimicked Itachi's position putting his feet in.

Feeling the cool water touching his skin, eased him from the heat and soreness from the stress he has put on his feet, Deidara immediately relaxed. With the wind blowing in his face in the clear afternoon, the soft grass under his fingers, the different fragrance of flowers emitting from Zetsu's own garden in the air, the sound of water splashing in the river and birds light chirping was enough to make Deidara almost believe he was in heaven.

"It's almost like heaven, isn't it?" Deidara heard the Uchiha asked. Looking up, he could see a faint upward curl of the raven's lips, but it was gone before Deidara could confirm it.

"Yeah, it would be even better without you here." Deidara said, sarcasm dripping from his tone. He did say he almost believed it was heaven.

"You think so?" Itachi only asked the blonde, not at all offended by that statement.

'Doesn't he get angry at all? Or did he think that it doesn't matter coming from me?' Deidara was getting irritated by the second, from the short respond from the Uchiha.

Thinking that he must have noticed, because Itachi suddenly raised his head to look at Deidara directly in the eyes, or eye, from Itachi's point of view, Deidara was not ready for the question Itachi was going to asking him next.

"Do you hate me?" Deidara was pretty sure that his jaw must have dropped as he could see the Uchiha's eyes full of disbelieve in it, as if saying 'you can't be seriously shocked by that question…'

Recovering from the shock quickly, trying to stop him from embarrassing himself any more than necessary, Deidara answered truthfully to the question, at least that's what he always said to himself.

"Of course I hate you! You're-"

"Why?"

He was looking at him with such intense gaze that Deidara was frozen still, whether by fear or doubt he doesn't know. All he that it was going on in his head was the same question the Uchiha had asked.

_Why do I hate him?_

A few low grunting sounds was all Deidara was able to emit, currently having an argument in his mind. 'Why do I hate him? Was it because he had lost to him? No, that can't be it, I've lost to a few of the other Akatsuki members during practice too and I've never felt even a little bit of animosity towards them. What makes him so special?' he growled at the last thought.

Realisation fell on him like tons of bricks, _Jealousy_, he was jealous of the Uchiha prodigy. But no matter how hard Deidara thinks, he couldn't figure out what he was jealous of.

**AN: Please review and tell me what you think. Constructive criticism is fine, after all, that's how you improve right? :D**


End file.
